Our Love, Their Hatred-Remake
by Kite et Kuro
Summary: Deux filles débarquent à la Soul Society et semblent connaître la plupart des haut-gradés... Dans leur passé, elles ont failli sauver toute la Soul Society à elles seules... Alors que s'est-il passé il y a un peu plus de cent ans? Qui sont ces mystérieuses shinigamis inconnues? Version romancé remasterisée :p
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, après trois remarques sur le "trop plein" de dialogues, un petit remake en version romancée s'est imposé, et c'est ainsi que le premier chapitre est re-publié! Bonne lecture à ceux qui l'ont déjà lu peut être et à ceux qui vont découvrir cette fanfiction! :D

* * *

Chapitre 1: The Beggining

Elles couraient sans pourtant chercher à fuir. Une fois arrivées à un endroit désert, elles s'arrêtèrent dos tourné aux quatre shinigami qui les poursuivaient. Lorsque tous fut présents, l'une des deux filles dit en se retournant face à eux avec un sourire en coin :

-Saseburi jato Yoru-nee!

-Urusei ! Que fais-tu ici ? , répondit-elle avec violence.

-Oh je crois que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues... Qu'en dis-tu Kuromi ?

La-dite Kuromi, la deuxième jeune fille, ne répondit que par une vague onomatopée, que Kitsunaii trouva inutile.

-ah oui ça m'avance beaucoup...

Yoruichi continuait d'insister mais Kitsunaii ne cédait pas, et lui faisait des remarques moqueuses, que Soi Fon prenait mal...En lui disant de se taire. Et pas poliment.

-Urusei Kitsunaii! N'appelle pas Yoruichi-sama ainsi !

-Kaah ! S'exclama Kitsunaii. Faut savoir je parle ou je me tais ?

De son côté, Kuromi c'était faite poursuivre par Zaraki Kenpachi et Ukitake Jushiro, qui lui demanda pourquoi elle était revenue. L'intruse répondit qu'elle et Kitsunaii avait quelque chose à finir, ce à quoi personne ne répliqua. Mais Kenpachi était décidé à lui tenir tête :

-Personne ne vous a autorisé à venir ici.

-Tcheu !

-Ce que Kuromi voulais dire je pense c'est : on a pas besoin de votre autorisation, dit Kitsunaii.

-Tcheu ! Répliqua Kenpachi à Kitsunaii.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là...

Yoruichi, en plus d'être ignorée tout le long de la discution précédente, commençait à s'énerver des moqueries incessantes des deux jeunes filles :

-Arrête un peu de te foutre de nous Kitsunaii ! Que voulez-vous faire toi et Kuromi ?!

-Kuromi a déjà répondu, dit-elle calment, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Maintenant laissez nous passer, ordonna Kuromi.

Leurs adversaires n'allait en aucun cas se laisser faire et les provoquèrent dans un combat à quatre contre un, ce à quoi Kuromi répondit affirmativement et même avec entousiasme, contrairement à Kitsunaii qui aurait voulu passer tranquillement sans rien faire. Kromi essaya, sans grande logique, de remonter le moral à sa camarade :

-T'en fait pas on est en infériorité numérique ça va être plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas Ken-chan ?

Tu me défis ?, aboya ce dernier.

-Toujours !, cria Kuromi, particulièrement motivée.

-Bon bah je te laisse te battre je vais attendre là-bas hein ?, lui dit Kitsunaii, en grosse flemarde.

-Aucun problème !

Mais Kite n'allait pas pouvoir profiter de ce à quoi elle aspirait, Yoruichi arrivant pour la defier à un combat auquel s'ajouta Soi Fon.

-Quelle plaie -.-, répliqua Kite, moi qui voulais rester tranquille, tu es sûre que tu arriveras à me suivre Soi Fon ? *sourire moqueur*

-Te fout pas de moi teme ! Elle est loin l'époque ou tu avais le dessus sur moi pendant un combat ! Et puis nous sommes deux Yoruichi-sama aussi participe au combat et tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle !

Yoruichi s'abstint de commentaire alors que le combat verbal de Soi Fon et Kitsunaii s'intensifiait.

-*petit rire* Heureusement que ta Yoruichi-sama participe sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais tenu tête

-Temeeeee je vais te tuée !

Soi fon fonça tête baissée sur Kitsunaii avec Suzumebachi, Mais fut stoppée d'un cri par son mentor.

-Soi fon stop !

Mais c'était trop tard, Kitsunaii lui avait déjà fait regretter son choix avec un coup de poing dans l'estomac et une réplique cinglante « Pfeu tu ne vaux rien pas la peine que je sorte mon arme. ». A peine la phrase finie, Kite recula et mit un coup de pied dans le thorax de soi fon qui appris à voler. Et malgré le fait qu'elle fut rattrappée en vol par Yoruichi, ces quelques coups avaient mis en joie Kitsunaii qui sortit une petite réplique à sa sauce...

-Soi fon two shoot ! Ha, ha, ha !

-Kiiiite ! Tu vas me le payer ! S'exclama Yoruichi avec violence.

-Viens je t'attend *sourire*

Au même moment, Kuromi se battait avec Ukitake et Kenpachi. Le premier n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal et il le lui dit. Kuromi répliqua qu'elle n'hésiterait pas, ce qui laissa le capitaine de la 13ème division pantois.

-Ukitake nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il faut la vaincre ici et maintenant !, lui gueula Kenpachi.

Ukitake le savait, et Kuromi en profita pour sortir une petite réplique provoquante dont elle avait le secret, le tout accompagné de son sourire sadique « vous avez de l'espoir ! ». A peine après avoir fini , Kenpachi fonça sur Kuromi, katana en avant, sourire sadique au lèvre. Kuromi l'évita sans peine et s'empressa de faire remarquer la faiblesse de cette attaque.

-C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre Ken-chan? :)

-Urusei je te menagais juste !

-C'est moi qui te ménage là j'aurai pu en finir avec toi depuis longtemps !, ria-t-elle.

-Tch !

Ukitake tenta une attaque en utilisant un shunpo derrière Kuromi mais elle se décala à peine puis se retourna pour mettre un coup de pied en plein dans le visage d'Ukitake qui roula à terre mais ne se releva pas tout de suite.

-Ha, ha, Kite t'as vu ça en un coup !

Kitsunaii était en train d'esquiver les coups de Yoruichi tous envoyés avec plus de rage les uns que les autres. Elle devait se concentrer afin d'éviter chaque coup ils étaient tout de même lancés par « Yoruichi à la rapidité divine ». Kite répondit donc vaguement par politesse à son amie :

-Euh j'ai pas vraiment le temps là, Yoru-nee a pas l'air contente...

-Urusei ! traîtresse ! Cria Yoruichi.

-Ah non ne dit pas de mot qui peuvent blesser je vais pleurer !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Quand me prendras-tu enfin au sérieux ! Trahir ma confiance ne t'as pas suffit ?!

Sur ces mots, Kitsunaii arrêta la main de Yoruichi, elle releva la tête ses yeux étais pleins de haine et de tristesse.

« Et trahir la mienne ne t'as pas suffit ? »

Yoruichi fut surprise pas ces mots et laissa une ouverture que Kite ne manqua pas, elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre puis l'expulsa en l'air avec son pied. Alors que Yoruichi était encore en l'air, Kitsunaii utilisa un shunpo pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et elle mit un autre coup de pied pour la renvoyer au sol. Kite lui fonça dessus pour lui affliger un autre coup, alors elle ferma les yeux et attendit une douleur qui ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux etdevant elle se tenais Soi Fon : elle tenait fermement le poing de Kite et sans prévenir, elle lui mit un coup de zanpakuto qui lui laissa la fleur emblème du frelon sur le bras.

-Tu vois, je peux largement te toucher avec mes techniques d'assassinat ! Dit Soi Fon avec le visage crispé par la haine.

-Tu t'es interposé entre Yoru-nee et moi tu aurais été un vrai assassin tu m'aurais attaquée dans le dos et tu oses appeler ça un assassinat ?! Tu me ferais presque pitié Soi fon...

-Urusei !

-Tu t'es fait touchée Kite, c'est pas bien ! Eclata de rire, Kuromi, en plein milieu du combat le plus violent de l'histoire.

-Toi fait gaffe à ton adversaire pendant un combat..., dit Kite à Kuro. Adversaire qui d'ailleurs est en train de te foncer dessus.. soit dit en passant.

-Gné ?

Kuromi se retourna et Kenpachie lui mit un grand coup de zanpakuto sur la poitrine. Le sang giclait, mais Kuromi rigola. Kite en profita pour se venger :

-Tu vois toi aussi tu t'es fait touchée ;)

-Urusei !

-Arrêtez de me dire de la fermer T-T

-Pleure pas tu nous saoules c'est tout !

-T-T

Kuromi en eu assez de ces combats qui s'éternisaient, et proposa à Kite de sortir son shikaipour en finir plus vite, ce à quoi Kitsunaii répondit par l'affirmative. Alors que les deux filles se préparaient à libérer leurs zanpakuto respectifs, elles entendirent une incantation de bakudo « bakudo no 30 :shitotsusansen ! ». Non sans un étonnement qu'elles cachèrent au mieux, elles virent Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni celui qui venait de leur balancer le bakudo.

-Oh yama-jii, s'exclama Kite, ça fait longtemps ! ça va ?

-Pas le temps de boire un thé, répliqua Kuromi, on se casse, on a pas que ça à faire !

Alors sans problème, les filles brisèrent le bakudo. Mais le sotaicho ne se laissa pas faire et lança rikujokoro comme second bakudo que Kuromi traita de pitoyable. Elles le brisèrent également. Mais le bakudo suivant était un peu plus... Dur à résorber.

-Dans ce cas... Bakudo no 79 kuyoshibari !

Là, les filles ne firent rien. Et puis on entendit Kitsunaii chuchoter quelque chose à Kuromi :

-Dit Kuromi t'as encore du reiatsu pour le briser celui là ?

-Bah euh c'est-à-dire que .. non -.-

-On est dans la merde T-T

-Hai -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je sais, ca fait longtemps mais... C'est quand même arrivé! Désolé pour la longue attente, vacances mouvementées obligent...

Sur ce, arrêtons le bla-bla inutile et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2:The meeting

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant été immobilisées par le bakudo de Yamamoto, une réunion de gradés fut annoncée pour décider du sort de ces intruses. Elles étaient à genou, les mains liées dans le dos au milieu de la salle, sur le plancher vernis de la salle. Tous les capitaines les entouraient et les fixaient comme des bêtes curieuses.

C'est le Soutaicho qui prit la parole le premier, brisant le lourd silence qui c'était installé dans la salle :

-Kamiryu Kuromi, Kasukane Kitsunaii, vous êtes accusées de haute trahison envers la Soul Society pour avoir tenté de voler le hougyokou il y a 102 ans de cela. Pourquoi avoir tenté de voler cet objet ?

Kitsunaii resta silencieuse. Mais Kuromi voulait se justifier:

-Bande d'abrutis, c'était pour vous..

-Urusei ! , s'écria son amie.

Yoruichi fut surprise par le comportement de Kite, elle avait toujours été calme et posée de nature. Kuromi protesta d'une onomatopée avant que Yamamoto interrompe la petite dispute et leur demandant quelles étaient les raisons de leurs actes.

-Pour la puissance, s'exclama Kite en relevant la tête, signe de confiance. Quoi d'autre ?

Les capitaines restèrent pantois devant la réaction de la traîtresse, qui ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas. Un grand silence envahit la salle, puis Kuromi en rajouta un peu plus à l'étonnement général.

-C'est ça... Vous croyiez quoi ?

Seul le commandant trouva à répondre de cet affrontement :

-Dans ce cas, vous serez envoyées à la prison de la 2nd division le temps que les

46 de Chuo décident de votre sort.

Kuromi et Kitsunaii furent ainsi envoyées en prison. Dans leur cellule, l'ennuie prenait toute la place. Kuromi décida d'engager la conversation au sujet d'un petit détail qui lui avait sauté aux yeux lors de leur précédent jugement.

-Il est beauuuuuuuuuuu hein ?

-Qui ça ? , demanda Kite, l'air perplexe.

-L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus... , dit Kuromi avec un rire moqueur.

Kistunaii rougit.

-Nan pas du tout..

-T'as pas arrêté de le regarder !

-Tu peux parler toi t'as même pas osé regarder Ukitake dans les yeux !

-Peuh ! J'y peux rien s'il était à l'opposé de Yama-jii !

-Waaaah l'excuse bidoonn !

-Bah toi tu dis bien que t'as pas r'gardé l'arrancar alors que t'as fait qu'ça !

Kitsunaii resta silencieuse, n'ayant aucun contre argument en tête.

-Shaah !

-N'empêche que toi et Ukitake..

-Oh ! Si j'éprouvai le sentiment que vous appelez communément amour je lui aurait pas foutu ce coup de pied magistral qui l'a assommé !

-Mais il a même pas essayé de l'éviter !

-Et alors, je l'ai quand même assommé en un coup !

C'est alors que les filles ressentirent quatre reiatsu familiers, et elle coupèrent court à la discution, se demandant ce que venait faire ici les quatre personnes qui arrivaient.

Après quelques secondes, Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Ukitake et Soi fon se tenaient debout face à Kite et Kuromi. Celle-ci était allongée négligemment avec sa tête posée sur sa main. Kitsunaii quant à elle était assise en tailleur la tête baissée, les yeux fermés.

-Si vous êtes pas là pour nous libérer vous pouvez vous cassez ! S'exclama Kuromi, Kite s'enfermant dans un silence de glace.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Demanda Kenpachi.

-Quoi tu voudrais que je saute partout en disant « Ken-chan ça fait si longtemps, tu m'as manquééééé !» c'est ça ?

-Tch !

-Tu n'est vraiment pas mature Kuromi... , soupira Ukitake.

Kuromi sauta de son lit pour aller secouer les barreaux en face du capitaine :

-Comment ça j'suis pas mature?! Fais-moi sortir de là, tu vas voir si j'suis pas mature !

-Ce comportement prouve bien que tu manques de maturité, renchérissa Kitsunaii.

-Teme !

-Et bien Kite, dit Soi Fon dont le ton laissait transparaître un certain dédain, la dernière fois tu m'as bloqué sur le mur, là c'est toi qui es bloquée en prison.

Elle afficha un sourire sadique et Kistunaii répondit avec un agacement certain :

-Tu as de la chance que je sois derrière ces barreaux sinon je t'aurais fait goûté le mur à ta droite...

-Tsss comme si tu y arriverai

-Kite.., coupa Yoruichi.

- ..Nani ?

-Pourquoi avoir tenté de voler le hogyokou ?

-On a déjà répondu à ça !

-Tu dormais pendant que Yama-jii nous interrogeait ou bien ? , ajouta Kuromi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la vrai cause.. , reprit Yoruichi. Kuromi allait dire quelque chose et tu l'a coupée.

Kitsunaii se tue et Kuromi tenta tant bien que mal de riposter.

-Elle avait envie de le dire elle-même elle a bien le droit non ?

-Et toi tu avais pas envie de le dire peut être ? Dit Zaraki.

-Ha si mais bon c'est toujours moi qui parle d'habitude je la laissais pour cette fois

-Kite.. je veux la vrai raison.. s'il-te-plaît..., quémanda Yoruichi.

-Kitsunaii : La vrai raison... très bien.

-Kite ?, s'inquiéta son amie.

-T'en fait pas, la vrai raison c'est que nous voulions nous approprier le pouvoir du hogyokou pour nous débarrasser de vous.

Tous furent surpris au possible.

-Vous avez très bien entendu, ajouta Kamiryu, On voulait vous tuer tous les deux.

Elle fixait Kenpachi avec insistance. Il rebondit sur sa réplique presque aussitôt :

-ça ne m'étonne presque pas venant de toi Kuromi, toujours prête à tuer hein, mais de là à penser que c'était moi que tu voulais éliminer..

Mais Yoruichi voulait plutôt connaître le pourquoi de leurs actes.

-On a été emmenées au Sereitei de force vous vous souvenez, on a fait comme si on acceptait pour que vous nous appreniez à combattre.

-Pour ensuite se débarrasser de vous et partir.

-Je vois.. Kitsunaii, tu n'as pas levé la tête de toute la conversation, regarde-moi dans les yeux lorsque tu dis une chose pareille !

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir.

-Très bien.. Dans ce cas je m'en vais.

-Kuromi, j'espère que les 46 Chuo te condamnera à la peine de mort, lança Kenpachi avant de partir.

-tch, je m'en fout ! , répondit la concernée. Dis c'que tu veux ça change rien...

-Kitsunaii j'espère que toi aussi tu mourras, dit Yoruichi, tournant le dos à Kite.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille, avant de venir s'écraser au sol. Les quatre Shinigamis quitèrent la prison. Alors que le silence reprenait son droit dans la cellule, Kuromi les rappela toutes deux à leurs vieux souvenirs :

-Dis Kite.. tu te souviens la première fois qu'on les a vu ?

-Hai.., fit Kite, dans un murmure presque imperceptible.


End file.
